kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
An Apocalyptic World (Berlin, Germany) (Level)
Description *Objectives: **Eliminate Devourers and Nazi Zombies in Berlin *Characters: Lucas Kordin, Major Josh Konaree, Pvt. Zuka Chavamee (Non-playable Character for this level), Vax Xalum, Thug, Killax, and Xeltive Thade. *Weather: Cloudy *Vehicles Used: Biochem Corporate Helicopter *Achievements: None *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Level: An Apocalyptic World (Berlin, Germany) *Date/Time: January 23, 2948 11:21:49 pm and counting *Place: Berlin, Germany *Character: Lucas Kordin *Division: Ballistic Shock Trooper Marine Squad Opening Scene This scene shows Fernando and the scientists in the weather room. Scientist 5: They're entering into Berlin, Germany. Fernando Hernandez: Create a Zombie Uprising. (smiles) [Says this to himself) You drove them deep into the heart of the Reich. You thought they were dead. You were wrong. The scientists activate the Biochem Satellite. It sends a red beam directly to Berlin, Germany. The camera pans to the allies in the helicopter heading to the Reichtag and landing in front of the building. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee spots a red lazer beam headin towards their position. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: (As he dives and attempts to cover Xeltive Thade) Incoming! The lazer beam then hits the ground thrusting the allies a few feet away, knocking them out. Red lightning scatters all throughout the city of berlin. As it reaches the Reichtag they Vax Xalum and Major Josh Konaree get up slowly and witness the Reichtag being swarmed by red lightning and then suddenly disappears, the red lightning on the streets also disappears. Vax Xalum: Oh no. This is bad. A Gust of wind then blows around the area and the flag of the Reichtag tugs from the east to the west. The wind then stops and the flag the drips down. Plot Nazi Zombies then burst their hands from the ground and then crawl up. Xeltive Thade: Come on! Run! They head to the Reichtag and move inside. The player must get to the dome (top of the Reichtag) and snipe the zombies trying to enter the building. You will also have to cover the domes entrance and make sure that the Zombies dont kill you. Ending Scene This scene is in the gameplay. A Blackhawk Helicopter then comes over and puts a spotlight on the team inside the Reichtag. Dark Op Soldier 1 (Megaphone): Stop! Or we will fire on you! Killax: Lucas! Killax then tosses Lucas a Desert Eagle. Lucas Kordin: (As he catches the Desert Eagle) Shit! The player then must dive to prone or else he will get shot up by the minigun. Dark Op Soldier (Pilot): Shoot'em down! They all drop to prone as the Dark Op Soldier shoots the glass up. In slow-motion the player has 5.0 seconds to shoot the Dark Op Soldier in the head before the Dark Op Soldier kills you and the team, resulting in a mission failed. You cant shoot him anywhere else because he is wearing plated armor. After that the player gets up and the game resumes in a Normal speed. Killax: Quick! Vax, take the pilot out! Lucas and Vax then jump on the helicopters cabin door. Vax Xalum: [Angered] You aren't fit to drive this Helicopter! Dark Op Soldier (Pilot): [Angered] Fuck you, whatever you are! Dark Op Soldier (Co-Pilot): I'll take care of this. The Dark Op Soldier Co-Pilot then takes out a Desert Eagle and just when he puts pressure on the trigger, Lucas Kordin shoves him out of the helicopter. Lucas Kordin: [Yelling in excitment] Good bye! Dark Op Soldier (Pilot): Tango team, we got a situation. They get into the helicopter and kill the pilot and shove him outside and retake control of the helicopter. The rest of the team gets onboard and they leave the area and the camera establishes a tracking shot. ''Scene ends. of the team then gets onboard and they head'' Category:Levels